


Hot Roommate

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Hot Neighbor Series [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: A sequel to Hot Neighbor, reveals Dean asking the reader an important question. Is the reader ready or are they moving too fast? Thank God for Jessica Moore-Winchester.





	Hot Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 4 of the Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge on tumblr. My prompt is bolded.

   “And it is with my pleasure to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Samuel and Jessica Winchester. You may kiss the bride!”

    You threw the handful of glitter over Sam and Jess as they kiss the church erupting in applause. You’ve never seen Jess look so happy and Sam and his big dimples is a sight to behold. But the moment is short lived for you as you focus to the other Winchester, your hero Detective Dean Winchester. He smiles at you as he approaches taking your arm following the bride and groom. You were lost in your thoughts so you’re glad he was paying attention. He’s warm pressed against you and it reminds you of the night four months ago. He’d helped you get your stuff from your cheating boyfriend’s place and then you’d fallen asleep watching Die Hard, practically inseparable ever since then.

    He leans down in your ear as the photographer starts snapping photos, “You look beautiful.”

    “You’re bias, Detective,” you giggle as the photographer orders you to face the camera and quit flirting.

    “How am I bias, Princess?”

    “We’ve had sex.” You offer and he smiles pulling you in for a kiss as the photographer waves you on until she needs you back for the bride and groom shots with their bridesmaids and groomsmen. Dean practically carries you to the side pulling you into a deep kiss as his Dad passes by telling him not to mess up your make-up. “You’re Dad’s right, Dean. No one wants to see a swamp creature.”

     “I don’t know if swamp creatures look like you I’d want to see more of them,” he smirks and you slap his arm with a giggle.

      “You’re so cheesy, Dean. It’s a good thing you’re cute,” He kisses you then and it’s just like the first time. The first kiss was only two days after falling asleep with him after he kicked open your ex’s door. You pull away and his face is changed not quite as carefree as he was moments ago. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

      “Moveinwithme,” he says it quickly and although you think you heard correctly you need to be sure. He takes a deep breath and grabs your hands into his, “Move in with me. Arthur moved out two weeks ago and you have to find a place to live since Jess and Sam are married now. I mean I know we haven’t been dating long but I’d really like to always have you with me.”

     “Dean, let’s go, son! The groom needs his best man for the pictures,” Dean’s Dad calls from the front of the church before you can answer Dean.

     “Just think about it, okay?” You only nod as he kisses your cheek and takes off to his brother and his family.

     It’s not that you don’t practically live there now, but this is a big step. You’d been with Arthur over a year and had never wanted to move in. But that’s what’s different. Dean isn’t Arthur, not even a little bit. Dean’s a cop, listens to Led Zeppelin, a not so secret Mama’s boy, loves apple pie, and despite his protest to the contrary, he’s a total chick flick guy. He’s handsome, sweet, and he makes you feel safe and loved. But what if all that changes once he’s stuck with you?

     “Y/N?” You turn as Jess and Charlie stand and their faces are full of joy. Jess’ face twists in confusion, “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

     “H…he wants me to move in with him,” you finally manage as Charlie puts her arm around you.

     “Dean asked you?” Jess’ face breaks into a smile as Charlie offers a little cheer. “That’s great isn’t it?” You spill everything you’re thinking. Your insecurities, your joy, and most of all how you really want this but because of Arthur and your sister, it scares you. Good things like Dean usually turn sour and you don’t want to lose him. “Y/N,” Jess uses her stern voice. “You’ve answered your own question. Dean isn’t Arthur. He’s in love with you and even though he hasn’t said it this pretty much confirms it. You’re going to be so damn happy!”

    You chuckle as Charlie agrees with Jess that you’re being an idiot as you look at Jess, “ **You’re supposed to talk me out of this.** ”

    “Nah!” Charlie adds. “We should have talked you out of seeing that posh douche Arthur but not Dean. Never have two people been so perfect for one another then you and Dean.”

    “I know I’m being silly, but I just really care for Dean. He, well damn it, he makes me really happy,” and it’s true you think to yourself. But to be honest you’ve been in love with Dean since he kicked open your ex’s door for you. Everything else has just strengthened it.

     “Glad we’ve settled that then. Let’s go get some pictures and dance the night away!” Charlie cheers pushing you and Jess towards the photographer. Jess’ other bridesmaids Jo and Meg wave and then you’re swept up in photos, toasts, and wedding cake.

     Nearly an hour later Dean’s Uncle Bobby twirls you around the dance floor before Dean kindly interjects, “I guess you idjit.” Bobby kisses your cheek before Dean spins you away pulling you close.

    “I just have to say Miss Y/L/N that while that dress is lovely it would look so much better hanging in my closet,” he grins with a wink that could easily melt butter.

    “I was thinking the same thing,” Dean’s eyes go wide as he stops. “Yes by the way.”

    “Really? It’s not too fast?”

    “Oh Dean it’s definitely too fast but with you, I don’t care. You’ve made me happier than I’ve ever been and I’d love to be your roommate.”

    “My hot roommate!” Dean shouts practically picking you up and spinning you around.

    “I don’t know I think my roommate is hotter,” Dean looks down at you his hand coming up to cradle your face and he kisses you slow. You’re not sure what you’ve done to deserve Dean Winchester but you thank the Universe he found you.


End file.
